This invention relates to concrete troweling apparatus, and in particular to an extension for a hand concrete trowel, which results in a trowel of great versatility and utility.
Hand troweling of concrete along edges of buildings or at columns is done in one of two manners, first either by utilizing knee boards when troweling, or second by simply bending over and troweling. In either process, a conventional hand trowel is used, the trowel comprising a flat blade with a handle secured thereto, the handle extending above and parallel to the length of the trowel. By judicious application of pressure through the handle to the trowel, appropriate pressure can be applied to still-plastic concrete for finishing the concrete surface.
Both current methods of hand troweling concrete have severe limitations. Knee boards are awkward to control, and when the concrete has hardened to a relatively stiff state, it is difficult to apply sufficient pressure to the trowel since the troweler is on his hands and knees, and thus is applying pressure substantially only through his arms and shoulders. Furthermore, many workers become arthritic as they age, and it is painful to kneel on knee boards with arthritic knees.
Bending over to trowel is even more physically demanding. This process, known in the industry as walking the wall, is one that only a minority of concrete finishers can perform. The finisher must be in excellent physical shape, and even so, considerable pressure is applied to the finisher's legs and back. Also, by bending over, the finisher compresses his chest cavity, thus leading to shortness of breath. Also, by bending over, blood tends to rush to the head, causing faintness in some individuals.